The Steinarr Stratocracy
The Steinarr Stratocracy is a multi-continent nation on the Earth-like planet of Enos, in the Miracle System. Its government is large and oppressive, as it is being ran by the military. People in Steinarr have little rights. History Steinarr began as a small village in the year 24 BCE Enos' recorded history. By 50 CE, it had become a multi-village network, and had created a functional economy, a fledgling military, and education. It had also advanced in engineering and agriculture. Up to the year 300 CE, Steinarr had made itself a democracy, and had also grown to be one of the five "Great Powers" on Enos. Steinarr had also advanced greatly, with the introduction of machinery and the automated wheel-vehicle. Its military and government had also expanded. During 451 CE, Steinarr began the Territory War against its neighboring nation, Kyrkov, which was one of the Great Powers. The war lasted for three years, with Steinarr the victor. It was the fourth ever war waged on Enos, and was also the bloodiest. It revealed the more fearsome side of Steinarr, scaring away the many other nations from it on Enos. By 710 CE, Steinarr had advanced substantially. It had the most modern tech and the strongest weapons, and it put them to good use. Steinarr began and ended the Ten Nations Conquest that year, during which it annexed ten small nations, and expanded across multiple continents. As of 861 CE time circa. MERP, Steinarr's government has been operated by its military, with the general taking the place of president. Its military is funded the most, above even its own citizens' welfare. Many rights have also been taken away from the people, but the military is too fearsome for them to fight against. Overview Steinarr bases itself around strength, and always being on top. The government is given the best treatment, and citizens have a low standard of living. It's fully developed, and compared to current-day countries, is fairly futuristic. Its government is oppressive, and fears its peoples into not doing activities the government outlaws. The military is funded immensely, as it is the governing power. There are various underground groups that fight against the government, however, the most notable one being 'The True Order.' Government Steinarr's government is ran by the military, but is based on a basic democratic government. It has no written constitution, but instead has an 'Ordinance Enumeration.' It has only two branches: * Executive Branch * Legislative Branch The Executive Branch is a combination of a normal democracy's Executive and Judicial branches, as it enforces and interprets laws at the same time. It is made up of the highest military officials. The Legislative Branch creates laws, and is split into two groups. These two groups are the Forty-Two Senators and the Directors. The senators focus on law-making, while the Directors look over created laws. The whole of the Legislative Branch is made up of second-in-commands. Notable People/Groups * General Enoch * The Elite Four ** Ira Gamagori ** Uzu Sanageyama ** Nonon Jakuzure ** Houka Inumuta * The 42 Senators ** High Senator Kroger * The True Order